brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Foucarville Blockade
Foucarville Blockade is the 6th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 and the first time you have a full squad of fire team. Summary With a full fire team assembled, Baker's squad must secure Foucarville - the northernmost flank of the entire invasion... Plot Baker and his men watched a dead soldier corpse at the entrance of the town and discuss how he died and taking back Foucarville in order to secure the Northern flank of the invasion. The team goes through the main road and kill the Germans on the way. They turn to their right and faced a machine gun nest, the team flank the nest while dealing Germans protecting the flank. They also take down another machine gun nest down the road using the same tactics. They soon approach the church and face resistance outside and swiftly dealt with along with the defenders in the church yard. Soon, Baker mans a machine gun with his team taking cover behind the sandbags and face a German platoon counterattack the position. Fortunately, the team managed to eliminate the attackers but was attacked by mortar teams. The team soon charge through the field and finish off two mortar teams. After dealing the Germans, Baker meet up with Mac and Mac states the irony of Baker and praise him for good leadership. Objectives Secure the town of Foucarville A key 502nd PIR objective is to hold the town of Foucarville - the extreme Northern flank of the entire Allied foothold in France. Transcript Baker's introduction Familiar faces. Makes a place like this almost feel like home... almost. Sometimes I forget Allen and Garnett are two people. They showed up at Fort Bragg together and no one has seen them apart since. We just started saying 'Allen-n-Garnett' like it was one word. Even with the damn mis-drops they still managed to stay together. Conflict Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett are staring at a dead American soldier. Garnett: What do you suppose killed him? Allen: Wasn't old age, I know that. Garnett: They would just leave him here. Didn't we take this town? Hartsock: I think we have to assume for the time being that Foucarville isn't under our control. Allen: Red, you're ruining my good mood. Hartsock: So what's the plan, Baker? Baker orders Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett (Base of Fire team) to fall in. As they head down the main road, church bells are ringing. At the far-end side of the road was a "T" intersection with two German riflemen squads in position waiting for Baker and his Base of Fire team to move up. Moments later, the road is alive with German firepower. Baker orders his Base of Fire team to take cover behind a truck. A few feet away, Baker flanks around a house and is quickly engaged in another riflemen squad. Baker's Base of Fire team lays suppressing fire while Baker maneuvered around and cut down the German riflemen squad. The second and third riflemen squads at the far-end of the road was also cut down by Baker and his squad. Now heading northwest, straight down the road, Baker and his squad are met with an machine gun team just fifty feet away. Acting quickly, Baker spots a nearby house, an ideal flanking maneuver to save them from the machine gun. Baker and his squad head up the side of the house, where more German soldiers were waiting. With ease, Baker and his squad cut down the German soldiers and reached the machine gun team, unaware of where Baker or his squad was. Baker's squad sneak up behind a few barrels while Baker tossed two fragmentation grenades. Moments later, after the machine gun team realized that a grenade had landed near them, the team splits and is cut down by Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett. Unbeknownst to Baker and his squad, a German riflemen squad open up followed by a second machine gun. Baker and his squad turn tail and head towards the hedgerow where the German riflemen squad were. After cutting the German riflemen squad down, Baker and his squad do the same maneuver - grenades first followed by riflemen fire. Baker notices an opening that leads to a field of trees and hedgerows, which leads to the church just twenty-five feet away. Suddenly, two German riflemen squads start their attack on Baker's squad. Again, using the Four Fs, Baker flanks around the two German squads while Hartsock, Allen, and Garnett lay down suppressing fire. Baker and his squad head towards the church, which is covered with tombstones and German soldiers. All in all, there were approximately ten or fifteen German soldiers around the church when Baker and his squad cut them down. Soon thereafter, Baker spots an MG42 just outside the church. Baker immediately mans the MG42 and orders his Base of Fire team to take cover. Less than a minute later, as many as twenty to thirty German soldiers start counterattacking Baker and his squad's location by climbing over the fence where Baker was facing and down the road where Baker's Base of Fire team was. In hindsight from the German perspective, that was not a perfectly well-planned execution. Baker and his squad cut them down instantly. Seconds passed and soon a hail of mortar shells began bombarding. Thinking quickly, Baker orders his Base of Fire team to assault the two mortar teams. Miraculously, there were no casualties. Baker then linked up with Mac and Leggett. Mac: We got here as soon as we could. Heard our guys were wiped out in a German counter-attack. Baker, I pegged you wrong. At first I thought you were a shy poetic young man. Turns out you're a shy poetic young man who kills everyone who gets in his way. That's a down right admirable quality. Chapter ends. Characters * Captain Robert Fazio (not named, corpse only) * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (does not speak) * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett Weapons American Weapons * M1 Garand * Colt M1911 * M1A1 Carbine (Pick Up) German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * MG 42 (Mounted) * Granatwerfer 42 Mortar Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. Allen - M1 Garand * Pvt. Garnett - M1 Garand Extras Brothers in Arms Art Department - Easy Brothers in Arms artists. Brothers in Arms artists. German Army Regular Infantry - Col. Antal Breifing - Normal The German Infantry was the mainstay of the German Army. These soldiers were very dependable and much better trained, equipped and disciplined than the Ost Battalion troops. The Infantry was organized into nine-man rifle squads, comprised of a Sergeant, a five-man rifle element and a three-man light machine gun team. In 1944, the German squad and its tactics revolved around the MG42 Machine Gun. In the 101st Airborne invasion area, the regular infantry were predominately from the German 91st Infantry Division. Foucarville Blockade Official After Action Report - Difficult A page from official US Army After Action Reports about the fight at Foucarville on D-Day. The map notes every house and hedge in the village. Road block #1 is on the cross roads at the church and is the Northern most line of the entire invasion D-Day. Also highlighted is the XYZ area. Col. Antal's Field Training Exercise for Gearbox - Authentic Long before production, the Gearbox team goes on a Field Training Exercise (FTX) with Col. John Antal to learn about real soldering. The game developers were required to gather gear, suit up and set up camp under the direction and pressure of a US Army Colonel and a US Army Major. Major Pete Petraka instructs the team in squad communications and hand signals consistent with the fundamental concepts of fire and move tactics. The Gearbox team then ran battle drills and learned standard operating procedures for setting up firing lines with small units. Every part of an infantry soldier experience was covered in the FTX. Digging fox-holes proved to be completely un-fun and is therefore not simulated in the game. Squad tactics involve fire - shooting at the enemy to suppress them in place. The developers fought with paintball weapons using the training they had. As the enemy is suppressed, an assault team can move to flank and kill them. Gearbox developers learned how to outflank a real opposing force. The FTX provided Gearbox developers with the tools they needed to create an authentic and entertaining squad combat experience. Gallery Foucarville Blockade PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * Red, Allen, and Garnett are tagged as an Assault Team. * Mac is using an M1 Garand. * The dead paratrooper's body was covered up. ru:Блокада_Фокарвилля Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30